


better now.

by zawey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually It's With a Theory I Had, Angst with a Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawey/pseuds/zawey
Summary: the phone in the wall was ringing and ringing, but May wasn't in the mood to answer.but then, she gave up, and picked up the annoying phone.





	better now.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, hi, welcome to chilli's!  
> so I had this theory after reading other theories.  
> basically, the fellas that died in iw "respawned" in the quantum realm.  
> yes, just like minecraft.  
> I know, silly, but, hey! it was fun to write!  
> enjoy o/.

The phone on the wall rang, but May wasn't in the mood to answer whoever was calling her. She wasn't in the mood to do anything in awhile. More specifically, since early June. Even more specifically, since she knew that _him_ would never return. 

The phone in the wall kept ringing, with it's annoying noise. _Ben_ was the one who configured it wrong, but they never bothered to change the ringtone. 

And it kept ringing, and ringing, _and ringing_. She finally gave up. May picked up the phone, resisting the urge to throw the thing against the wall. 

"Yes?" She said, with an empty, yet loud, voice. 

_"Hey."_ A teenager voice, the voice from _her_ teenager, said. _"It's me, please do not pass out or scream, I can explain--"_ He shouted a lot of voices at once, but all she replied was: 

" _Peter_?" 

It was him? The one on the other side of the line was her Peter? Her nephew, the one she loved the most, _her Peter_? How was that _possible_? 

_"Yeah, it's me, May."_

Her name on his voice, God, how much she missed it. She didn't even tried to hold back the river of tears coming from her eyes. 

_"It's a long history and I don't have much time, but I miss you a lot."_ Peter said. 

"I miss you too. I miss you so much." She said, between deep breaths and smiles. It was him. "When you come back, you will be grounded forever, young man!" 

May could hear his small and nervous laugh. _My Peter is alive_ , she thought. _And he will come back to me, to our house_. 

"But how are you? Where are you?" She asked. She wanted to know everything and if she could help with anything. Even if it included a blood ritual. She would get back her nephew at all costs. 

_"I'm fine, I swear. Just a few scratches."_ He said, and he sounded fine. _"I'm in a city named Onwhudi. It's in the Quantum Realm, so you can't find it on Google Maps. But it's a nice place, they have this thing that tastes like that empanadas that we eat in miss Guardado's restaurant and mister Pym figured out a way to use their phones to contact the Earth."_

She definitely didn't recognized the place nor the names involved, but she definitely would look after it later. 

"I don't understand a word of what you just said, but it's okay." May heard his laugh again. It was so good. "But you know how and when you're coming back?" 

A short silence came, and she got worried. Was he gone again? Did the phone stopped working? Before she took an action, _any action_ , he spoke again. 

_"Not yet."_ Peter said, and she sighed. "But mister Strange", she heard someone correcting him ("it's doctor!", that one said) _"doctor Strange said that it would be soon. He's working with some scientists and I think that in two or three weeks they will find out a way to get of here."_

Two or three weeks. She held that promise in her mind and heart. If she waited for a sign that probably never would show up for so many months, three weeks would be absolutely nothing compared to that. 

_"But how are you?"_ Peter asked. 

"Better now, honey." She said, with her heart full. "Better now." 

Deep in her soul, she could sense his bright smile. Thousands and thousands of miles away from him, but she could feel it. _He is coming back, he is coming back, he is coming back_. 

_"I gotta go, there's a lot of people waiting to make a call."_

He said, and May's heart broke a little. It probably was selfish of her, but who cares, she wanted to keep listening to his sweet voice. 

_"But I'll try to call tomorrow, I promise! Okay, can't promise, but I'll try. Don't make the Halloween decoration without me! And don't watch Doctor Who without me, too! Tell Ned it includes him too! Oh, send him and MJ a hug! And to mister Stark too! Tell him I didn't wanted to die on his arms. I love you, May!"_

In a rush, saying words after words, Peter said everything he needed to say. And he hung up. The apartment fell dead silence. May sat on the ground, trying to associate what just happened. 

_I love you too_ , she whispered to the empty apartment. 

He was alive. Her Peter was alive and well. 

He was coming back to her in a few weeks. 

He wanted to watch Doctor Who and make the Halloween decorations. 

_He is alive_ , she kept telling herself. 

_He is alive, he is alive, he is alive_. 

May was feeling so much better now. But she only would feel complete again later, with him by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> yup, that's all!  
> i'm planning on doing this with steve, bucky, sam and nat (i really love my quartet, y'all) and, obviously, hope and scott & tony and stephen (ft. peter perhaps. we shall see!)  
> okay, that's all folks!  
> you can follow me on tumblr for more updates on this series, it's @druidn003 there too! or my main @karina-karuso!  
> al right, bye!


End file.
